Anatole
by Enid Freyr
Summary: Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts. But that wasn't enough. The voice who guided him through the journey shows their form, but bring news of only disaster which lies ahead for the Keyblade weilder.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Another funky fic from yours truly, Enid! *drumroll* This fic is probably a little clich'd, but bare with meee. . I know I placed this under romance too, but that won't come until later. Hohoho. I have a pretty good idea who all the pairs are, but why don't you review and tell me who should be with who? The reader is alright right! (in some cases.*cough*)  
  
Oh, incase you were wondering..Anatole is ancient Greek for 'Sunrise'. :)  
  
Anatole  
  
Chapter one: Do not be afraid  
  
A world without you...  
  
"You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."  
  
Sora awoke from his slumber, his face dripping with cold sweat. His cerulean blue eyes stared at the blank wall at the far side of his fairly large room, taking striding breathes. 'Why is that voice coming back.?' He grumbled and saw that the sun had shone it's head over the Kingdom's horizon. With a quick yawn, Sora jumped out of the king sized bed and began to dress in his usual attire.  
  
"Wow! Your up pretty early, Sora!" A tall, dog like figure called out to the brunette walking down the enormous hall ways, waving a gloved hand as Sora gave him one of his cheesy smiles.  
  
"Hiya, Goofy. Any news from Mickey, yet?"  
  
"Da, nope! Not a word!" Goofy replied as he took to the side of Sora, walking with him until they saw a familiar duck get a lecture from the fair Daisy.  
  
"I told you over and over not to try your spells in the garden!" she spat, thwacking him over the head. As Daisy left, the other duck mumbled while rubbing his head.  
  
Sora and Goofy both gave out a hearty laugh, making the duck quite irritated. He quickly pulled out his Mage's staff and belted them both on the head. Sora yelled as he placed his hands over his now throbbing head, as the dog saw pretty little birds fly over his head.  
  
"Gawrsh, Donald! We were only messin' with ya!" Goofy pleaded, hopping to stop the infatuated duck from hitting them again. Donald only muttered and walked down the some-what endless hall, the other two following after him.  
  
--  
  
"Sora.."  
  
A figure clad in black roamed the city of Neo Traverse , the hood of his long robe producing shadows on the features of his face. Rain poured upon the lights and streets, few people actually out in the on pour of rain. He trudged along the cobble street until he saw another dressed like him, only in white, with piercing, silver eyes.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
".Who?"  
  
"Those like you."  
  
And with that, the figure dressed in white disappeared.  
  
--  
  
It started to rain in the Disney Kingdom. Rain drops tapping against Sora's bedroom window. He smiled at the time when he and Riku stayed out in the rain when they were little. They got in trouble for not coming home, but they had fun when they were dancing and playing on the wet sand. Sora frowned lightly, recalling another memory.  
  
//Riku looked through the crack of the door, his eyes focused on Sora. He smiled meekly, his eyes filled with sadness, and determination.  
  
"Take care of her."\\  
  
Sora slammed his fist into the window, not shattering it, but only making a slight noise which echoed along the walls of his room. Tears freely flowed down his pallid cheeks as he called out loud. "Riku..why did you let us close you in there? Why Riku!?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard gasps coming from the long hall way. He quickly wiped the tears off his face and ran out of the room, zooming through the hall ways until he came to the library, where all but one he knew.  
  
The only figure he hadn't seen before wore a long jacket like robe of white, with a hood well secured over their head. Rain dripped from the hood, bringing to attention the fiery orange bangs the figure had. The person clad in white turned their head towards Sora, a small smile spreading over their pale completion. It seemed they had noticed Sora's fearful expression on his face after saying:  
  
"Do not be afraid......" 


	2. One like me

Weee....I still have to write the last chapter of 'Dance into the Light', and I'm working on it. Don't hate meeh...well, I guess you can hate me. Whatever. And yes, some parts from the Deepdive trailer presented in this fic are probably a little screwed up, since I kinda did it from memory. O_o;; So, I'm sorry if I made mistakes. Anywho, let us begin!  
  
Disclaimer: .I don't own Kingdom hearts, duh. xD I own the original characters in there, though.  
  
Anatole  
  
Chapter two: One like me  
  
"Don't be afraid..."  
  
Sora let a noiseless gasp pass from his lips, his eyes widening at each word that was spoke. He heard this voice many times before, the voice who had told him to never be afraid of the dark, told him of how to fight the heartless, and to protect himself and others. He stood unmoving for a time, All of the inhabitants looking at Sora with worry; with exception of the white claded figure.  
  
"Y..you...your that voice! The voice..who told me.in the dream..."  
  
The white hooded stranger smiled roughly and pulled down their hood, to reveal a pale face of a woman, who looked no older then 18. She stood at a towering 5 foot 8 inches, seemingly a giant to those all around her. Her hair is what caught interest in most of the bystanders, such as Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy. Her hair was a brilliant red orange color, one side of her hair a little longer then shoulder length, dressed in white and black beads. The other side of her hair was cut barely below her ear lobe, spiked up in all sorts of directions. Her eyes were a dull gray, with specks of gold.  
  
"It is nice to see you in person, Sora. I'm glad you remember me." She said with cheer in her voice, walking over to the bewildered teen as she placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Sora smiled nervously, still a bit surprised to see this new arrival.  
  
"Uh, gawrsh, if yer the voice who helped Sora n' stuff, then you must've known about Kingdom Hearts before anyone else did!" Goofy mentioned, scratchy his head in confusion, which really wasn't suprising. All turned heads again towards the stranger, who just smiled like there wasn't a care in the world.  
  
"Your right. I did know of Kingdom Hearts, and of all that happened."  
  
"Are you able to see the future, then?" Queen Minnie asked.  
  
She shook her head, the beads along her strands of hair swaying slightly. Her lips became a thin line as she turned her gaze to Sora, who suddenly became uneasy.  
  
"Sora, I'm afraid you have to come with me..you are the one who can close the final door."  
  
Sora looked puzzled. There was more then one door? What could the other one be? "Final door?" he asked uneasily.  
  
"Yes. The door to the light."  
  
--  
  
Riku sighed lightly and stood upon a tall building in the town, as he tightened the blindfold around his eyes. 'Damn street lights........even at night, you'd think it was day with all the damn lights....' his thoughts drifted back as he caught his gaze on a figure walking towards the building he stood upon. He narrowed his eyes from behind the fabric of the blindfold, wondering who this mysterious figure was. What caught his attention was, that they were dressed just like he was. A black robe.  
  
The mysterious stranger stopped walking in the rain, their gloved hand suddenly gripped into a fist at their side. Slowly, black figures came up from the ground, surrounding the stranger in the robe as their beady yellow eyes started to narrow. 'Heartless...Neo shadows....just like that white robed woman said...' Riku thought as he watched the stranger closely,  
  
Without hesitation, he pulled to his side in each hand, two weapons. They were shown by the lights of Neo Traverse Town to be the Oathkeeper, and Oblivion, which was rewarded with a small gasp of bewilderment from Riku. The figure smirked lightly as the shape of the heartless symbol appeared below them, formed by mysterious violet energy. The figure slowly swung the Oathkeeper infront of them, seeming to cause the violet energy to burst out, taking out many of the Neo Shadows that appeared. After this, the figure jerked their head up to Riku, their lips forming a straight line. Riku looked on in awe as the figure in black slashed Neo shadows from side to side, walking toward the building in where Riku was. What made Riku really amazed was when the figure had destroyed all the Neo shadows, and was now walking on the side of the building. He hesitated and stepped back a few feet, his right hand gripping the Dark keyblade.  
  
The figure hopped over the ledge, keyblades seemingly put away as they looked over to Riku, pale blondish white bangs hanging out from the hood. What Riku wasn't prepared for, came as quick as it was soon forgotten by the figure.  
  
"Where is Sora? We must find him."  
  
The figure's voice sounded just like his.  
  
- - 


End file.
